My Star Pretty Cure
|kanji = マイスタープリキュア|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|run = 7th February 2021 - January 2022|opening = Mythical☆My Star Pretty Cure|theme = Greek Mythology Stars|pre = Skydust Pretty Cure}} '|マイスタープリキュア}} is a Pretty Cure series created by Chinatsu Kiseki, with the themes of Greek Mythology and Stars. Plot Hoshizora '''is the homeland of the stars, a far off distant land where it is ruled by gods and goddesses known as the "'Titans" - the guardians of the land who protect it from the forces of Lithi however, one day the titans will die, leading the legendary warriors and their descendants of the world, the Pretty Cure, to replace them and protect the land of Hoshizora from danger.'' This is a story that the young 13 year old, Hoshiko Miho, was told ever since she was a baby - remembering it fondly. Miho has moved to the city of Jōseimaru from a village in the middle of nowhere after her father, Hoshiko Yatsuhiro, mysteriously went missing. Due to her moving to a city and being used to a quiet village, Miho immediately finds herself lost in this city leading her to find a mysterious brooch with a pink star adorned on it - a bright light glowing once she picks it up and a pink cat emerges from the star, introducing herself as Lyra and telling Miho has she is a Pretty Cure before a woman in red appears before the two, calling herself Tisiphone, the punisher of hope before commanding Miho to hand over Lyra and the brooch only for Miho to refuse causing Tisiphone to summon a Meikaibutsu '''which in turn cause Lyra to tell Miho to shout "Mythicure Circulation!" - Miho doing so and transforming the shy girl into '''Cure Vega! Characters Pretty Cure / Seiyuu: Kusunoki Tomori The lead cure of the series. Miho is a highly timid 13 year old girl who has just moved from a village in the middle of nowhere to Shin’nichi City. Due to being a girl from a quiet and serene village, she is not used to the bustling days of a city. Despite her shyness, Miho is a talented singer and has a strong, powerful voice despite her quiet nature. Her dream is to be an idol yet often doubts her abilities of being able to reach her dream, sometimes seeing it as an impossible dream to reach. Though she may excel in some subjects, Miho struggles drastically with studying - especially with science and maths. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is the Star of Hope and Dreams, Cure Vega. Her theme colour is pink while her sub colour is red. She controls the power of fire and her weapon is the Oneiro Spear. / Seiyuu: Takahashi Minami A half Japanese-half Hawaiian sugarholic, Kailani is an energetic and high spirited girl who loves sweets and many other foods with sugar. Being energetic and naturally extroverted, Kailani is risk taking and will always do her best no matter the consequences or danger - leading her to get into tough situations at times and being scolded by her father as a result. With a dream of being a candy maker, Kailani helps out in her father’s ice cream shop during her time out of school. However, Kailani can get bored very easily and can instantly become an annoyance if she is bored. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is the Star of Joy and Passion, Cure Altair. Her theme colour is blue while her sub colour is purple. She controls the power of water and her weapon is the Eftychia Sword. / Seiyuu: Komagata Yuri A serious girl with not much of a sense of humour, Yuu is both the student council secretary and daughter of the school’s headmistress. Being the headmistress’ daughter, Yuu is expected to represent the school leading her to have developed a no nonsense attitude. Despite this and her popularity, Yuu is lonely and tends to reject the idea of friendship - thinking it will set her back in becoming the school’s next principal. She is also highly intelligent and always the one to go to if one has troubles with an aspect of their studies. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is the Star of Wishes and Wisdom, Cure Deneb. Her theme colour is orange while her sub colour is yellow. She controls the power of light and her weapon is the Epithymo Ballista. Hoshizora Seiyuu: Kusuda Aina The youngest of the four fairies sent to find the Pretty Cure, Lyra is an innocent minded and curious cat like fairy who tends to chase her own tail. Being the youngest, she is more childlike and more troublemaking than the other fairies making her a handle to take care of sometimes. Though she is childish and the youngest, Lyra is a sweet fairy who is pretty caring - especially towards Miho. Seiyuu: Yamashita Daiki The teenager like member of the fairies, Aquila is a rebellious and stubborn eagle like fairy. Due to this, he is moody and tends to shout at others even if they have done nothing wrong - Aquila tending to yell at Lyra most of the time. As a result of this nature, the other fairies apart from Lyra scold him for his attitude while the baby Lyra looks up to him - seeing him as a role model for her. Though he may seem rowdy, he is generally kind but struggles to show this. Seiyuu: Komiya Arisa Seiyuu: Takatsuki Kanako Seiyuu:Takahashi Chiaki The Titans The 4 Gods and Goddesses of Hoshizora also known as the who protect the land of Hoshizora with their powers but they are slowly dying and who must have the Pretty Cure found otherwise Hoshizora is unprotected. Each God/Goddess is linked to each of the Cures meaning the Cures are their replacements when they, the Titans, die. Seiyuu: Kawasumi Ayako Seiyuu: Okamoto Nobuhiko Seiyuu: Takagaki Ayahi Seiyuu: Inoue Marina Lithi Seiyuu: Hikasa Yoko Seiyuu: Sakura Ayane Seiyuu: Masuda Toshiki The monsters that the soldiers of Lithi summon. The name is a combination of the Japanese words “Meido” meaning “underworld” and “Kaibutsu” meaning “monster”. The Erinyes The are a trio of three sisters and the ones who trigger the first transformations of Cure Vega, Altair and Deneb. They claim to be the punishers of hope, joy and love. Origin: In Greek Mythology, the three sisters were punishers of crimes with Alecto being the punisher of moral crimes (anger etc), Megaera being the punisher of jealousy and Tisiphone being the punisher of murderers. Seiyuu: Saito Shuka Seiyuu: Tadokoro Azusa Seiyuu: Suzuki Aina Supporting Items - The main transformation of the Cures and the housing of the fairies in the human world, the Asteris Brooches are a precious treasure of Hoshizora and are a source of the Titans' power - the Cures inheriting the Titans' power as a result. In order for the Cures to transform into their alter egos, the phrase "Mythicure Circulation!" must be shouted along with the brooches having their respective fairies residing in them. - The weapon of Cure Vega and the so called personification of dreams, taking the form of a spear. - The weapon of Cure Altair and the so called personification of joy, taking the form of a sword. - The weapon of Cure Deneb and the so called personification of wishes, taking the form of a crossbow. Locations - The main setting of the series and where most of the series' characters lives. - The homeland of the fairies and the apparent source of the stars. The world is protected by the Titans who are slowly dying and must have the Pretty Cure found so they, the Cures, can replace them. - The homeworld of the villains. - The school the main characters attend. It educates males and females while also teaching students aged 12 to 15. Media and Merchandise Episodes Episodes}} Movies Pretty Cure Miracle Myth Movie Movie}} Music Merchandise Trivia Gallery Hoshiko Miho Official Profile.png|Hoshiko Miho's Official Profile Cure Vega Official Profike.png|Cure Vega's Official Profile Category:Fan Series Category:My Star Pretty Cure